Garoto de Programa
by Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy
Summary: Duo vive uma vida que detesta heero aparece em cena determinado a tirá-lo dessa vida
1. Parte 1

Gênero: Romance / Magia

Classisficação: yaoi/ slash

Pares: 1x2/ 2x4/ 5x personagem original/ personagem original x personagem original

Avisos: Gundam não me pertence, fic sem fins lucrativos. Se você não gosta do gênero, caia fora.

O som da musica, era alto, misturada com as vozes das pessoas falando alto, o estava deixando com dor de cabeça. "Essa droga de festa bem que podia acabar logo... humft!! Não tem nada para se fazer aqui e..." Heero interrompe seus pensamentos quando vê uma linda figura, segurando uma bebida, rindo e conversando... Heero fica maravilhado nunca havia visto um homem tão lindo. Seus cabelos eram compridos, seu sorriso devastador, ao mesmo tempo em que era doce, era também sensual e convidativo a um beijo.

Observa as pessoas em sua volta, muitas mulheres e muitos homens o olham com desejo e cobiça, sempre fazendo de tudo para atrair sua atenção.

Vai caminhando até o anjo a sua frente, quando um homem enorme com óculos escuro coloca as mãos em seu ombro falando-lhe algo no ouvido. O anjo se despede das pessoas em sua volta e acompanha o gorila. Seu sorriso desaparece de seu rosto o tornando frio e sombrio.

Heero o observa ate vê-lo desaparecer por uma porta. O dono da casa anuncia o começo do leilão, chamando a atenção do jovem de olhos azuis cobalto. "Leilão??? Não sabia que haveria um leilão... mas quem sabe isso não me ajuda a passar o tempo nessa festa infernal" Olha mais uma vez para a porta onde saiu o anjo e se encaminha para o lugar.

Bem meus queridos amigos - começa a narrar o leiloeiro – esse é um leilão um pouco diferente. Não iremos leiloar velhos objetos, e sim jovens com belezas raras e corpos magníficos. Quem quiser passar uma deliciosa noite com algum de nossos rapazes basta apenas fazer o maior lance e leva–lo para a casa. Bem vamos começar. – e o homem careca começou a chamar os garotos.

Heero olhava os garotos com atenção, quem sabe assim não achava alguém para lhe fazer companhia nessa noite... Os garotos foram sendo "comprados" e nada do Heero se interessar por alguém... Estava para se retirar do leilão quando ouviu a voz do homem dizer:

Agora o nosso ultimo jovem. Ele realmente é uma preciosidade para nós, e iremos começar com um lance de R$ 5.000,00. Pode entrar Shinigami – quando Heero viu quem era shinigami, quase teve um treco. Viu quase todo o restante que sobraram no salão fazerem lances um cada vez mais alto... Até que... -

- R$ 2.000.000,00 – disse um velho careca e barrigudo – fazendo todos os presentes ficarem de bocar aberta.

- O senhor Rã ofereceu 2.000.000,00, quem dá mais, quem dá mais... dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas... Dou-lh...

- R$ 5.000.000,00 – Heero fez seu lance. Conhecia o velho Rã... Não poderia superar seu lance. O anjo era seu...

- Não entendi senhor?

- R$ 5.000.000,00, eu disse

- Bem o senhor Yuy ofereceu R$ 5.000.000,00 dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, dou-lhe três. Vendido por uma noite nosso Shinigame por R$ 5.000.000,00, parabéns senhor Yuy, e tenha uma bela noitada... Encerramos então... –

Heero não ouvia mais o leiloeiro, estava concentrado no belo Shinigame que o olhava espantado.

Duo ficara paralisado ao ouvir o lance daquele monumento a sua frente. "Nossa porque será que ele fez isso? Com toda essa beleza e esse corpo, poderia estalar os dedos que voariam homens muito mais belos do que eu, ao seus pés. Ó Deus ele esta vindo pra cá..."

- Vamos então, shinigami?

- Responda-me uma coisa antes... Por quê?

- Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero. Eu quis você desde que pus os olhos.

- Mas foi muito dinheiro...

- Não precisa preocupar-se com isso, poderia ter dado 3x mais que não me fariam falta alguma...

- Puxa! Você deve ser bem rico, pra sair gastando dinheiro à-toa.

- Hn! Não é à-toa. É pra satisfazer meu desejo

Chegando ao seu apartamento, Heero serve a bebida para o anjo a sua frente. Liga o som, numa musica suave, bem baixinho. Aproxima-se do rapaz e tira seu blazer.

- Hummm, seus cabelos são muito cheirosos...-sussurra.

- Obri-brigado... - tenta falar, ficando todo arrepiado com ele falando bem perto do seu ouvido – hummm porque essa sedução toda...?

- Porque sem ela não tem graça, não tem emoção... hummm e você esta gostando... Não está meu shinigami?

- Ahã – não consegue dizer uma só palavra, sentindo a mão dele em sua cintura – quando de repente Heero o vira de frente...

- Você é muito lindo... Eu quero você... Agora – sussurra desesperado para tomar aquela boca sensual

Beijou-o sem resistências, deixando a língua massagear a maciez do seu interior. Num gemido abafado, Duo o abraçou, correspondendo ávido. As mãos percorrendo os corpos um do outro. Pararam o beijo ao sentirem falta de ar...

Uau... - Duo sussurrou simplesmente.

Hn – resmunga sorrindo.

Estende a mão para Duo que aceita sem hesitar, sendo guiado para um luxuoso quarto. Puxa-o de encontro a si para beijá-lo novamente. Parou o beijo e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Passa as mãos pelo peito do anjo se deliciando com a textura da pele levemente dourada. Tirou – lhe a camisa beijando o pescoço, descendo pelos ombros ate chegar aos mamilos mordiscando e rodeando o bico com a língua, fez o mesmo no outro, fazendo Duo suspirar de prazer...

- Mais... Por favor

Estende a mão para Duo que aceita sem hesitar, sendo guiado para um luxuoso quarto. Puxa-o de encontro a si para beijá-lo novamente. Parou o beijo e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Passa as mãos pelo peito do anjo se deliciando com a textura da pele levemente dourada. Tirou – lhe a camisa beijando o pescoço, descendo pelos ombros ate chegar aos mamilos mordiscando e rodeando o bico com a língua, fez o mesmo no outro, fazendo Duo suspirar de prazer...

- Por favor... Mais...

- Humm está gostando, Shinigami?

- Muito...

Desce os lábios pelo peito firme, chegando com a língua até o umbigo, fazendo Duo gemer mais alto. Incentivado, Heero retira as roupas de ambos, fazendo as pele se encontrarem, as ereções pulsantes de encontro, deixando os amantes loucos. Heero volta com sua exploração deixando Duo louco... As mãos hábeis tocando os pontos mais sensíveis do corpo de Duo. Alcança as nádegas firmes, e encontra a entrada apertada. Introduz um dedo começando a prepará-lo, sem deixar de beijá-lo. Duo ao sentir-se invadido tão deliciosamente, perde a razão arqueando o corpo, não agüentando tanto prazer.

-Pare com isso... Eu preciso... De você... Dentro de mim... Agora... – sussurra Duo sem forças...

- Hummm Diga o que você quer...

- Quero você...

- Mais alto

- QUERO VOCÊ... AGORA

- Isso... Você nunca vai se esquecer de mim shinigami...

Heero introduz mais um dedo na entrada de Duo, fazendo o gemer mais alto. Introduz um terceiro... Um grito rouco de prazer faz com que o autocontrole do Heero, se acabe... Ajoelha-se entre as pernas, alcança a camisinha no criado ao lado, mas ao ver a enorme ereção do americano pulsando, abocanha-o sugando com prazer, olhando o rosto do garoto, suado, corado.

Ao perceber que Duo iria alcançar o clímax, Heero para fazendo com que o outro protestasse. Ao vestir o preservativo Heero guia seu membro a entrada de Duo, este ao sentir-se quase invadido, agarra os lençóis da cama se preparando ao que estar por vir. Heero começa a invasão lentamente tomando cuidado para não machuca-lo, ao se sentir inteiro dentro de shinigami, Heero pára para que Duo se acostume com ele. Duo ao se sentir preenchido quase desfalece não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- Por... Favor – suplica shinigami

Ao ouvir isso, Heero começa a dança do vai e vem, lentamente, depois não conseguindo se segurar mais começa com as estocadas mais fortes, mais rápidas.

ohhh, mais rápido ... issso ahhhh, ahhhhh...ahnnnnnnn ahhhh

ahhhhh, shinigami você é delicioso. Hummmmmm

Heero quase chegando ao fim, segura o membro de Duo e começa a bombeá-lo e os dois chegam ao clímax. Heero exausto cai por cima de Duo, ainda dentro dele.

Duo sente-se no paraíso, depois dessa maravilhosa viagem... Sente o membro de Heero murchar dentro de si, "que sensação maravilhosa..." pensa Duo. Heero sai de dentro do americano, retira o preservativo com seu sêmen, leva-o ate o banheiro e o joga. Volta para a cama e encontra os olhos violetas, satisfeitos, olhando pra si.

Deita na cama e o abraça sentindo a maciez e o perfume dos longos cabelos...

- Me diga uma coisa? – pergunta Heero

- hummm o que ?

- Você tem um nome próprio?

- Ahã... Mais não posso informar de graça...

- Humm... - beija-o profundamente.

- Hummm é Duo – diz baixinho...

- Duo... Combina com você...

- Acha é...

- Ahã...

Heero recomeça com as carícias, fazendo o americano gemer de prazer...

- Hummm tem bastante camisinha? Hummmmm...

Não se preocupe com isso, apenas sinta...

E os dois amantes voltam a se entregar ao prazer...

Na manhã seguinte, Duo acorda nos braços do homem que o havia comprado por uma noite, e se recorda de tudo o que houve na noite passada. "Eu nunca senti tanto prazer em cinco anos em que estou nessa vida miserável, como na noite passada. Nunca senti tanto carinho em uma transa. Apesar de eu ser quem sou ele me tratou como um ser humano e não como animal... ahhh eu queria tanto que isso não acabasse nunca... que eu pudesse viver para sempre assim...".

- Um dólar por seus pensamentos...

- Eu te acordei? Desculpe...

- Na verdade estou acordado faz tempo te observando...

- Ahh

- Hum... Ficou vermelho... – Duo se apóia no colchão e encara o homem a sua frente. O olhar de ambos se encontra um perdido no intenso olhar do outro...

- E-eu tenho que ir... O s-seu tempo acabou... – diz com uma imensa dificuldade.

- Eu sei... É uma pena...

- É – Duo desce da cama sai do calor dos braços protetores, carinhosos, começa a se vestir, com lágrimas nos olhos. Quando estava quase terminando de se vestir sente um braço a evolvê-lo pela cintura

- Quero você de novo... - Heero sussurra

- E-eu não posso tenho que voltar...

- Por quê? É pelo dinheiro? Eu posso pagar o mesmo tanto ou até mais, se for preciso.

- Você não entende... – diz ele olhando para os olhos do garoto a sua frente – eu nunca, nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida como eu fui à noite passada. Eu te agradeço por me fazer sentir um ser humano, como há muito tempo eu não sentia. Obrigado... – ao dizer isso uma campainha toca. – Está vendo? Eles já chegaram... e-eu espero vê-lo algum dia de novo – com lágrimas nos olhos beija suavemente os lábios de Heero. Vai até a porta e a abre, vendo os seguranças - Vamos – e sai do apartamento sem olhar para trás.

- Pode ter a certeza de que nos veremos novamente – pega o telefone e disca

- Alô? Oi Chang. Eu vou muito bem, aliás, maravilhosamente bem... O Solo está ai, com você? Hn, que bom, será que daria para vocês virem aqui em casa? Eu tenho uma missão para vocês. Estão vindo? Estarei esperando, tchau.

Desliga o telefone e disca um outro numero. Espera tocar... "Droga onde será que o Quatre foi? Justo agora...".

- Alô? – atende uma voz do outro lado da linha

- Oi, Quatre? Como vai?

- Vou bem Heero, obrigado... Mas o que você esta querendo esta hora da madrugada?

- Quem é Quatre? – pergunta uma voz na linha do Quatre

- É o Heero... Mas diga Heero há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

- Bem eu gostaria que vocês dois viessem aqui, tenho um serviço que eu gostaria que fizessem por mim, o Wufei e o Solo estão vindo pra cá.

- Mas o que é?

- Eu queria falar com os quatros juntos, assim eu não precisaria ficar repetindo, daria para vocês virem?

- Mas...

- Claro Heero! Estamos indo. Quatre deixa de ser curioso... Estamos indo Heero, tchau – (clic) desligou.

- Mas... TROWA BARTONNNNN PORQUE FEZ ISSO?

- Ah, meu anjinho, desculpa...

- DESCULPA NADA... VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ ... VOU FAZER GREVE DURANTE UM MÊS – bate a porta do quarto na cara do Trowa que o estava seguindo

- Você sabe que não vai agüentar tanto tempo...

- CALA A BOCA...

- Hahahahahaahahaa...

A campainha toca e Heero corre abrir a porta.

- Oi Changs que bom que chegaram e... Quatre!!!!

- Oi Heero – diz Quatre entrando no apartamento – Demoramos muito?

- Oi Heero – diz Trowa entrando atrás do Quatre arrumando a blusa dentro da calça – Ele não me deixou nem terminar de me vestir direito

- O-oi... Não vocês chegaram primeiro que os Changs... Nossa Quatre não sabia que estava tão curioso

- É... – diz Quatre ficando vermelhinho...

- Eu disse que você estava se excedendo...

- Fica quieto estou bravo com você Trowa!

- Calma vocês dois, eu já vou dizer do que se trata. Sentem, me acompanhem no café.

- Ow valeu Heero! Esse doido nem me deixou terminar de tomar o café...

- Blé – Quatre mostra a língua para o noivo, que revida.

- Crianças comportem-se...

A campainha toca novamente

- Chegaram! - Heero abre a porta

- E aí, beleza Heero?

- Oi Chang cadê o seu irmão?

- To aqui! – diz Solo saindo de trás do Wufei

Solo é o irmão mais novo de Wufei, dois anos. O tipo físico é igual ao do Wufei, a diferença é que os cabelos do Solo são mais curtos, e ele é um pouquinho mais baixo que o Wufei.

- Oi Solo! Entrem por favor

- Valeu

Reúnem-se na sala, para terminarem de tomar café.

- Bem Heero. Agora que terminamos que tal nos contar heim?

- Claro Quatre. Bem a historia é o seguinte... – Heero narra toda a noite passada, não entrando em detalhes... – E foi isso

- E você está apaixonado por um garoto de programa? - pergunta Wufei

- Não sei se é isso, mas o que ele me disse essa manhã aguçou meus sentidos dizendo que aí tem algo errado.

- E o que ele disse? Pergunta Solo

- Disse que nunca ele foi tão feliz na vida dele, quanto na noite passada.

- Ora Heero! Eles dizem isso para agradar os clientes...

- Eu disse que o queria de novo essa manhã, ele disse que não podia, eu perguntei se era pelo dinheiro ele disse que eu não entenderia... O que me intriga é o que eu não entenderia? E porque aquele cara veio buscá-lo?

- Busca-lo? Quem veio buscá-lo, Heero? – Wufei

- É exatamente isso que eu quero que vocês investiguem para mim...

- Ahhhh ta agora eu entendi porque tanto mistério... – diz um Quatre aliviado por saber da história

- Bem esse é o nome dele: Duo, e o "nome" de programa é Shinigami

- Duo, já é um bom começo, pois é um nome diferente, por shinigami será mais fácil consegui alguma coisa – diz Trowa

- Mas temos que agir com cautela, parece que ele não gosta dessa vida, me pareceu que ele foi forçado a fazer o que faz... Minha câmera de segurança fotografou o rosto dele na hora que chegamos. Aqui esta uma foto dele – entregou uma copia para cada um. – descubram o que puderem, mas lembrem-se não dêem bandeira, pode acontecer alguma coisa com ele. Certo? Vocês fazem isso?

- Claro Heero, você não pode fazer tudo sozinho, e além do mais, adoramos fazer isso... – diz Solo

- É mesmo Heero pode conta com a gente... – diz Quatre

- Nossa Heero! Agora eu sei por que você o adorou... Ele é lindo... - diz Wufei admirando a foto de Duo

- É você tem razão – diz Trowa recebendo um olhar mortal de Quatre – mas é claro que não chega aos pés do meu Qat... – disfarça...

- Humft! Sei senhor Barton!!!

- Hahaha vocês dois... Obrigado pessoal...

- Que isso! Sabe que somos uma família desde orfanato, e prometemos ajudar uns aos outros – relembra Solo.

- É isso aí meu irmão tem razão, um por todos e todos por um, se lembram?

- É... Heero iremos começar as nossas busca imediatamente. E não se preocupe teremos cuidado por nós e por ele...

- Prometo a você que resolveremos esse mistério – diz Trowa a Heero

- Obrigado... Quanto a mim... Irei fazer umas investigações particulares

- Depois que todos saíram, Heero foi para o quarto para se trocar "não sei quem você é, mas de algum, modo me enfeitiçou... shinigami... deus da morte ou do desejo..."

- Mas Wufei !!! Nós combinamos de sair não se lembra?

- Eu sei amor, mas é que surgiu um assunto importantíssimo e...

- Um assunto mais importante do que eu? Francamente Wufei! Por essa eu não esperava! E será que eu posso saber do que se trata?

-É que o Heero pediu um favor para nós e...

- Heero? Ah e então é isso? Ele é mais importante que eu, não é? Você ainda não o esqueceu... – diz Kei

- Kei não é nada disso... Ele nos pediu para...

- Eu não quero saber Wufei, mas você vai ter que escolher ou eu ou ele... Pode parecer infantilidade mas toda vez que ele chama você vai correndo que nem um cachorrinho abandonado. Quantas vezes você me deixou sozinho de noite para ir atrás dele?

- Não é bem assim e você não pode me fazer escolher entre vocês dois não é justo! O Heero é como se fosse meu irmão e você é o homem que eu amo...

- Mas que maneira de amar você tem... E tem mais! Ele não é apenas um "irmão" para você porque nós dois sabemos muito bem disso Chang.

- Pare com isso Kei ! Isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeça. O que houve entre eu e o Heero é passado. E tem mais, somos uma família... Solo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa e eu. Você foi acolhido de braços abertos, mas não quis entrar e participar. Eu tenho certeza do meu amor por você. Mas parece que você não tem.

- Claro que eu te amo Wufei, mas...

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA... Você esta me fazendo escolher entre você e os meus irmãos... Não é justo ... Eu, eu... (longo suspiro) eu vou embora se não vou perder a cabeça aqui e...

- Então você já fez sua escolha? Vai ficar com ele?

- Já fiz minha escolha, sim os dois... Mas parece que você é que não fez sua escolha ainda

- Já fiz sim escolhi você.

- Somente eu? Ou o pacote completo?

- Pacote completo?

- É você vai ter que aceitar a mim e a minha família... Você é quem decide... Mas quando você decidir sim ou não me avise... – se encaminha até o homem a sua frente e o beija profundamente – até logo... – se encaminha para a porta e sai da casa...

- Wufei... Droga... – agacha no chão e começa a chorar...

- Pára com isso Qat! Isso não tem sentido

- Eu já falei estou em greve, e além do mais foi você que começou.

- Você é quem sabe... Vou dar uma saída, não quero brigar com você hoje – diz Trowa indo até a porta.

- Espera ai Trowa! Aonde você vai?

- Andar um pouco... Tchau eu volto em uma hora ou duas...

- Espere eu vou com você...

- Por quê? Não esta de greve? Tchau Qat

- Trowa... espe...

(Blammmm)

ra…. Trowa ….. droga…… - começa a chorar

"Droga"! Eu não acredito que o Solo foi tão infantil daquele jeito... Eu e o Heero... É eu realmente o amei muito como homem... Foi quando estávamos na faculdade...

Eu e o Heero fizemos faculdade de Analise de Sistemas, puxa éramos feras, os melhores da classe. A nossa dupla era a melhor, sempre apresentava os melhores trabalhos, nossos seminários então não tinham pra ninguém. E éramos também os mais populares, os mais disputados pelas garotas e pelos garotos. Quando começamos a sair junto? Ah É... tudo começou naquele jogo, estávamos no segundo ano...

- Passa a bola pra mim Yuy... Valeu – ele passou a bola pra mim e marquei o gol

- Gooooolllll... – corri para o abraço, quando eu percebi,não estava abraçando o meu amigo e sim o capitão do time Léo. Puxa esse cara era um grude me perseguia não me deixava em paz. Heero nunca gostou dele, mas esse abraço foi à gota.

- Larga ele seu imbecil... – Heero segurou o capitão pelo braço e o arrancou de perto de mim – nunca mais chegue perto dele, está me ouvindo?

- Por quê? Você não é o dono dele... E eu já o escolhi para ser o meu amante e vou te-lo você verá Yuy, e não vai poder fazer nada...

- Ora seu – Heero partiu pra cima do Léo e o socou, brigaram até alguém interferir, eu. Era o único que podia com o Heero e o único que ele não machucaria.

- Calma Heero vamos sair daqui...

- Tchauzinho Chang nos veremos mais tarde como combinado – Heero tentou se soltar e voltar lá

- Não Heero vamos sair daqui... – o levei até o banheiro fora da quadra...

- O que foi aquilo, Heero? Ele sempre faz isso e você nunca reagiu assim. Qual o problema meu amigo? – perguntei a ele, limpando o corte no queixo dele.

- Ele, ele é um idiota... Quem ele pensa que é para te abraçar daquele jeito e ainda por cima na minha frente? Todo mundo sabe que depois que eu ou você faz um gol, o primeiro abraço é nosso... Ele fez isso de propósito para me irritar –

- Esquece isso Heero ele não vale um terço do seu nervosismo...

- E você heim?

- Eu o que – não entendi onde ele queria chegar.

- É você – ele segurou nos meus braços os apertou de leve me sacudindo um pouco – porque concordou em sair com ele? Sabe que eu não o suporto

- Do que você está falando Heero? – tentei me soltar, mas não consegui – eu não combinei de sair com ninguém. Me solta...

- Então porque ele falou isso agora há pouco?

- Pra te atazanar um pouco mais... Me solta está me machucando... – quando olhei nos olhos dele, me surpreendi. Estava úmido embaçado, estranhos – H-heero o que – não tive tempo de reagir ao que se seguiu. Um beijo... Ah mas que beijo... Estava tão surpreso que não reagi no principio, mas depois comecei a corresponder ao beijo. Ele me segurou pela cintura e me puxou mais para junto dele. Só interrompemos o beijo quando alguém entrou no banheiro. Nada mais nada menos que o nosso capitão.

- Mas o que é isso? – notei que ele ficou branco a principio, mas depois se tornou roxo de raiva... Notei também o sorriso sarcástico no rosto do Heero. Léo saiu que nem um jato por onde entrou. Mas o que foi isso...

- Eu não sei...

Depois desse episódio nos tornamos amantes. Nossa nos amávamos com muita paixão, com muito fogo... Mas não era amor, era somente desejo físico, carne. O amor que havia entre nós era apenas um amor de irmão. Depois que nos formamos, Heero foi tarbalhar numa empresa no Brasil.

Despedimos-nos e ficou tudo bem... Hoje em dia... Não sinto nada por ele nem desejo nada. Não posso negar que depois que ele voltou do Brasil, nós tivemos umas recaída, mas... Foi antes de conhecer o Solo. Nossa eu me lembro bem quando eu senti minha primeira onda de ciúmes. Foi quando eu peguei aquele professor da faculdade dele tentando estuprá-lo. Quase o matei... Depois disso eu me senti cada vez mais apaixonado de verdade...

Ah Kei ... Seu estúpido... Sabe muito bem que o amo...

- Injustiça...

- O que é injusto, Wufei?

- Trowa o que faz aqui? Cadê o Quatre?

- Ah o Quatre? Está lá em casa emburrado. Eu achei que você estaria com o Kei.

- Nós demos um tempo...

- Hum me deixa adivinhar... Não foi por causa do Heero? Certo?

- Isso mesmo... Ele quis que eu escolhesse entre vocês e ele e... Espera aí Trowa... Aquele ali não é o tal Duo?

- Onde – Trowa se vira onde o Wufei apontou e vê dois seguranças escoltando um jovem de longas tranças a caminho do carro. – É ele mesmo, vamos segui-los... Depressa – entraram no carro do Trowa, que o estacionou próximo a calçada ao ver o amigo andando sem rumo.

- Vamos... – puseram a seguir o carro.

"Droga... Trowa cadê você?... já faz horas que ele saiu e até agora não voltou... Ai meus Deus. Tomara que esteja tudo bem... vou sair para ver se o encontro... Isso é tudo minha culpa... quem manda eu ser tão mimado... se o Heero descobre que o Trowa sumiu sem dar noticias e ainda por cima por minha causa, ele me mata... ". Quatre sai em busca do noivo...

detalhes: Quatre tem 22 anos; dono de uma herança milionária, um pouco mimado mas nada que o nosso querido Trowa não possa resolver

"Droga... mil vezes droga... Kei como você é estúpido! Porque você o forçou a escolher, heim? Sabe muito bem que não consegue viver sem ele... ainda por cima, ele resolveu sumir... já fui até a casa dele o Solo não sabe onde ele foi! O Quatre e o Trowa não estão lá... só me falta procurar na casa do Heero... bem feito, bem feito, bem feito e mil vezes bem feito! Baka, baka, baka...

- Oiii! O gatinho esta afim de companhia? Parece-me tão sozinho... – chega uma loira turbinada encostando e se esfregando nele... – posso fazer você muito feliz...

- Pois pode tirar seu cavalo da chuva pois esse corpinho aqui já tem dono!

- Não tem problema – dito isso aparece uns homens grandes todos de preto cercando o jovem ruivo tentando pega-lo.

detalhes: Kei é um jovem estudante de medicina, ruivo 1,70 de altura corpo bem definido, não é musculoso nem magrelo; lindo, tem um rosto másculo e dois olhos grandes mel, olhos de tigre; 20 aninhos.

- Hei quem são vocês? Soltem-me... SOCORRO...

Wufei estava passando pelo beco que leva até o prédio do Heero, quando escuta uns gritos de socorro, instantes depois reconheceu a voz sendo do Kei

- Oh Deus Kei! – sai correndo na direção da voz vira a esquina e da de cara com o Kei sendo esmurrado no rosto desmaiando em seguida. – Kei...tire as mãos dele seu miserável... – avança sobre os homens, luta um pouco com eles derrotando os quatro... Os homens fogem e ele se vira na direção do amante – Kei, Kei? Fale comigo você esta bem?

- Wufei? Oh Deus os cara... Cuidado...

detalhes: Wufei tem 25 anos, tem uma academia de artes marciais, é mestre em Karate um excelente espadachim, é o atual campeão mundial, em artes marciais.

- Eles já fugiram... você está bem?

- Estou sim... Wufei eu queria te pe..

- O que faz aqui nesse beco? Estava indo me procurar na casa do Heero?

- É estava... me perdoa Wufei? Eu sou tão estúpido...

- Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde... – pega o garoto no colo e se encaminha para a casa do Heero.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu – Wufei relata tudo o que aconteceu para o Heero na sacada do quarto do próprio.

- Minha nossa Fei! O garoto esta bem?

- Este sim aquele cabeça dura teimoso. Já disse mil vezes para ele não andar sozinho por becos, mas ele não me escuta...

- E porque ele estava sozinho? Não era parem estarem juntos?

- Ah nós brigamos...

- Porque?

- Ele e os ciúmes bobo dele...

- Ah ele acha que eu e você temos um caso ainda...

- Humft... Eu tenho boa noticias sobre aquele garoto

- Sobre o Duo? – Heero pula do sofá e senta do lado de Wufei

- Eu estava indo embora pra casa quando resolvi dar uma volta e sentei no banco da praça... Foi lá que o Trowa me encontrou. De repente eu vi o moço... Ele estava com os seguranças e tinha um garoto no colo... Seguimo-lo e descobrimos esse endereço. É uma casa estranha... E o mais estranho de tudo é que ele arrancaram o garoto dos braços dele... Deram o garoto para uma senhora, pegou o Duo e forçaram para dentro do carro...

- Hn! Que estranho

- Estranho é que o garotinho o chamava de pai... Estava chorando muito, nossa me revoltou, deu vontade de ir até lá e resolver a situação no braço.

- Filho! Parece que o mistério já não é tão mistério assim...

- O garotinho se chama Sôta... O Trowa ficou de procurar alguma coisa sobre a casa, a velha e sobre o menininho e eu vou atrás de pistas do Duo e do shinigami...

- Ah sim eu encontrei algumas coisas sobre o cara para quem o Duo trabalha.. Mas está um pouco vago... Kei? Porque não se junta a nós? É melhor do que ficar ai no chão frio...

- Ah... hehehe desculpem – um envergonhado Kei aceita a mão estendida do Wufei para se sentar junto dele. – eu não queria atrapalhar vocês!

- Sabemos disso... Você pode ajudar o Wufei se você quizer, a me ajudar a solucionar esse mistério...

- Serio? Obrigado e-eu adoraria.

- Bem Hee nós iremos embora... O Kei e eu precisamos conversar... Qualquer novidade eu te aviso.

- Oh sim Fei! Obrigado cara, obrigado mesmo...

- Que isso, somos uma família... E por falar nisso acho melhor eu ir pra casa o Solo deve estar fulo da vida...

-Tudo bem. Tome a chave, leve o **Porsche**

- Valeu Hee

- Tchau Heero obrigado. – despediu os dois e se foram...

"Hmm... meu caro Duo... acho que não vou ter que esperar muito para ter você em meus braços outra vez... bem hora de fazer uma visitinha..." – pensa saindo de casa...

Enquanto isso em um hotel de luxo no centro da cidade...

"Nossa é sempre a mesma coisa"... Aquele desespero, aquela agonia... Eles tirando dos meus braços a coisa mais importante pra mim... O único motivo para eu ainda estar nessa vida...

_**Solidão... **__**Noite, sombra, névoa no olhar.  
Corações... Corações que querem se encontrar.**_

Essa musica...

_**Ilusões... **__**Sonhos, fantasias, lágrimas.  
Emoções... No fim do coração, deságuam no olhar.**_

_**  
**_Faz-me lembra de alguém...

_**Sei que a voz do sonho,  
Uma noite,**__** Vai vir me contar  
Que o nosso amor,  
Um dia, Vai brilhar.**_

_**  
**_Faz-me lembrar dele...

_**E num vôo leve, **__**Viajando pelo ar,  
A luz desse amor, até nós, Um dia, vai chegar.  
No colo do vento, Nosso amor vai voar  
Através do tempo E nunca mais vai se apagar...  
**_

Dele e daquela noite...

_**E num vôo leve,**__** Viajando pelo ar,  
A luz desse amor, até nós, Um dia, vai chegar.  
No colo do vento, Nosso amor vai voar  
Através do tempo E nunca mais vai se apagar...**_

"Ele não sai da minha cabeça, seus beijo em meu corpo deixaram um rastro de fogo que ainda queima, seus toques continuam marcados na minha pele, parece tatuagem... o gosto dos beijos dele não deixa meus lábios um gosto doce, e o mais importante a marca que ele deixou no meu coração, por causa do carinho com que ele me tratou... com que ele me amou..."

(toc,toc, toc, toc)

Uma batida na porta o tira de seus devaneios

- Quem é? – pergunta desanimado

- O senhor Eletti mandou você descer...

- Ok!! Já vou indo! – responde sem emoção alguma voz...

- Certo... - responde o homem... "Coitado tão novo e tão perdido"

- Bem deixa eu vestir a minha mascara de alegria e alegrar aquela gentinha... – no rosto triste, agora brilha um sorriso um falso sorriso.

- Pronto agora estou pronto! Vamos shinigami dar um trato naquelas velhacadas... – quando estava para desligar o radio começa a tocar uma musica que faz sua mascara cair...

_**Se eu tivesse o mundo que eu queria ter  
Trocaria tudo por você, só você  
Os meus dias são tristes e sem cor  
Sem o seu calor, tudo é dor e solidão **_

Fecho os meus olhos e vejo você  
Sempre o sol do meu céu  
Sorrindo pra mim com toda sua luz

Nos meus sonhos vou sempre ter você  
Seu sorriso é o que me faz viver  
Vou guardar aqui dentro de mim  
O seu sorriso lindo até o fim 

Duo começa a chorar, como a muito tempo não fazia... Lavando com as lágrimas toda a dor pela humilhação que passa todo dia, por não poder ficar com o homem que roubou seu coração e o pior de tudo... Pela dor que o seu filho sente toda vez são separados... E pela incerteza de que veria seu amado novamente.

Andando pelo salão, aquela musica aquela gente toda falando alto, sorrindo de modo falso, tudo aquilo o enoja. "Só estou nessa porcaria de festa, porque ouvi falar que haveria um leilão. Só espero obter resultado senão o mano Fei me mata... já pensou eu vir sozinho num lugar desses? Ele vai ter um treco quando descobrir e...! Opa ora, ora, parece que eu não perdi a viagem e o mano não vai ficar muito bravo...".

detalhes: Solo é um jovem estudante de jornalismo, tem 23 anos, trabalha como estagiário no Jornal Da Cidade.

Solo vê Duo descendo a escada que leva ao nível superior da casa. "Nossa não é que o cara é bonito mesmo? Mas porque aquele sorriso tão assim superficial? E o olhar dele então, da até vontade de chorar de tão triste que é... puxa ainda bem que ele entrou na vida do Hee... por falar nisso... vou ligar pra ele...

- Alô? Hee? Oi sou eu Solo! Tenho uma coisinha pra você...

Bem meus queridos amigos - começa o leiloeiro – esse é um leilão um pouco diferente, como todos já devem saber. Não iremos leiloar velhos objetos, e sim jovens com belezas raras e corpos magníficos. Quem quiser passar uma deliciosa noite com algum de nossos rapazes basta apenas fazer o maior lance e leva-lo para a casa. Bem vamos começar. – e o homem careca começou a chamar os garotos.

"Humft... não são velhos objetos, mas são tratados como se fossem objetos... coitados... mas não se preocupem daremos um jeito nisso... eu espero... Bem eu só tenho que esperar o tal shinigami entrar em cena para começar os lance e poder colocar em ação meus dotes como jornalista, já que falar é meu ponto forte..." a voz do leiloeiro o tira de seus pensamentos.

- Agora o nosso ultimo jovem. Ele realmente é uma preciosidade para nós, e iremos começar com um lance de R$ 5.000,00. Pode entrar Shinigami – quando Solo ouviu oferta inicial, quase teve um treco. "Minha nossa tudo isso? Bem mas o Hee me mandou gastar o que fosse preciso então...

- R$ 15.000,00 – ofertou. Viu o tal Shinigami o olhar com o sorriso falso e o olhar perdido...

- R$ 25.000,00 ... – Solo ouve um velho feio dizer

- R$35.000,00 – Solo oferece "hum... o velho Rã... está ficando interessante... sabe meu caro Shinigami? Agora virou uma questão de honra te salvar desse velho nojento..."

- R$ 100.000,00

- R$ 150.000,00 – você não vai ganhar velho desista...

- R$ 200.000,00

- R$ 250.000,00 – "ó céus..." Solo viu o velho ficar roxo de raiva.

- R$ 1.000.000,00

- R$ 2.000.000,00 – "Uhhh Solo espero que esteja fazendo a coisa certa" – mas no momento viu o olhar intenso do Shinigami sobre si como se estivesse agradecendo... Isso o incentivou ainda mais...

- R$ 3.000.000,00

- R$ 6.000.000,00 – você não pode superar meu lance, velho... ele é do Hee por essa noite... – olha para o Shinigami, e nota o olhar de surpresa dele... Faz o cheque e entrega ao leiloeiro. E se aproxima do Shinigami

- Vamos embora daqui? Você deve estar querendo explicações não é?

- É isso mesmo... Mas por quê? – Duo não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, duas vezes em menos de 48 h... Bem isso não importava... Estava livre daquele velho nojento... Por hora...

- E então Shinigami? Você tem um outro nome? Um menos pessoal?

- E-eu não posso revelar meu verdadeiro nome, é uma digamos ética profissional...

- Ah ta... – "ponto pra você Hee...".

- Posso saber para onde estamos indo? – pergunta Duo desconfiado

- Ora, pra casa...

- Sua casa?

- Mais ou menos...

- Como assim?

- Logo saberá... – "humm já o sinto mais relaxado..."

- Posso saber por que ofereceu aquele lance? É muito dinheiro para ter uma pessoa como eu. Você é tão bonito que não deve ter problemas para arranjar companhias...

- Hum pergunta interessante... quando chegarmos em casa saberá... ok?

- Esta bem... – desiste de perguntar algo... Quando chegaram, Duo logo reconheceu o prédio da outra noite quando escutou o cel dele tocar...

**- Alô? Oi Fei... Sim estou quase... **

-Onde está Solo? No apartamento do Heero?

**-Sim estou quase...**

- Não, não o Heero mandou você ir para o apartamento do Kei

**- Por quê? **

- Vocês estão sendo seguidos pelos seguranças do Duo, eles podem estranhar alguma coisa e já que casa do Kei fica na mesma direção da do Hee , vão pra lá, o Heero está indo pra lá.

**- Ah sim percebi...ok... – desliga o cel... **

**- Desculpe é o trabalho...**

- Tudo bem...

Depois de uns 10 min, eles chegam na casa do Kei. Solo percebe que o portão esta aberto e as portas destrancadas...

- Chegamos meu caro Shinigami... Entre...

Entraram na casa. Solo o acomodou na sala e vai até a cozinha onde encontra o Heero e o

- Ele esta lá na sala... Fei?

- Oi maninho...

- Tome Solo!

- O que é isso?

- Um detector de metais, com ondas, vai saber se ele esta ou não com escutas e desativa-las...

- Ah pode deixar... – Solo pega o aparelho e vai para a sala...

- Relaxe... - diz quando percebe que o rapaz se assustou...

- Isso muito bom... Agora feche os olhos – Duo segue suas ordens sem contestá-lo... – Solo passou o rastreador e desativou as escutas...

- Bom... Isso mesmo relaxe... Continue de olhos fechados... Eu já volto – sai e volta para a cozinha – pronto Heero! Mais alguma coisa?

- Não é só... Podem ir...

- Ok tenha uma boa noite, Hee...

- Obrigado Fei...

- Tchauzinho... Hee

- Solo?

- Hã?

- Obrigado... E você está de parabéns, por pensar rápido e agir depressa.

- Ahhh hahahaha que isso Hee! – diz Solo vermelhinho... – Sou um jornalista, ser xereta faz parte da minha personalidade... E eu tenho certeza de que faria a mesma coisa por mim... Vai lá e aproveita...

- Obrigado... – Heero vê seus amigos partindo e vai até a sala e o encontra sentado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no encosto. Anda até ele a se agacha ao lado dele passa a mão em sua face num carinho gostoso...

- Abra os olhos... – pede num sussurro. Tenta se acostumar com a escuridão para focalizar o rosto a sua frente... Quando focaliza se endireita imediatamente...

- VOCÊ... – Grita Não estava acreditando no estava vendo.

- Oi lembra de mim? - pergunta com muito carinho na voz para não assustar ainda mais o homem a sua frente...

- Mas... Como porque? Aquele cara quem...- não consegue terminar a fala, pois o Heero colocou dois dedos em seus lábios o silenciando-o

- Shhhhh! Não pergunte nada... vamos apenas matar nossa saudade enquanto podemos as respostas você saberá no tempo certo.

- Ahã - Duo não se segura e o abraça pelo pescoço sentindo o calor protetor, começando a soluçar baixinho... - estou tão feliz em te reencontrar de novo... Achei, achei que eu nunca mais te veria...

- Não chora meu querido... Estou aqui não estou? Então... Vamos pare de chorar...

- Ta bom... - disse fungando... sente os lábios de Heero nos seus fazendo-o esquecer dos problemas que tem, querendo apenas sentir como é ser amado, no sentido exato da palavra.

- Vou te amar Duo... te amar como merece... - e os dois se amam ali mesmo no sofá e mais tarde na cama e não descansam até o amanhecer...

- O que deu em você heim? Posso saber? Eu já te disse para não sumir desse jeito? – Wufei fica furioso com Solo por ele ter ido ao tal leilão sozinho e sem avisá-lo

- Calma Fei... Não aconteceu nada e ele até ajudou o Heero. – Kei tenta acalmar o namorado.

- É maninho me desculpa vai? – pede tentando amansar o irmão..

- Humft... Você só se salvou por achar o Shinigami pro Heero, senão você ia ver só... Agora dá o fora eu preciso conversar com o Kei

- Ok... Sei quando não sou bem vindo – diz Solo saindo da sala.

- Ah Solo? – chama Wufei

- Que? – Wufei vai até o irmão e o abraça forte

- Nunca mais faça isso com o seu mano... Fiquei muito assustado quando o Hee me ligou. Promete que não faz mais isso?

- Desculpa Fei! Eu não queria te assustar, e eu prometo que eu te aviso na próxima vez – ao dizer isso, Solo teve que sair correndo para não lever um cascudo do irmão.

- É pra você não fazer seu cabeça dura... – finge estar bravo

Hahahahahaha eu te amo maninho, sabe disso – diz Solo já fora da sala...

- Esse meu irmão ainda vai me deixar de cabelos brancos... Ele e você Kei...

- Eu? Por quê? – diz o ruivo se aproximando do amante o abraçando

- É você sim... Mas deixa pra lá... Vamos conversar...

- Ok...

- Você tem algo pra me dizer, Kei?

- Eu, eu... – respira fundo – desculpa... Desculpa por eu ser tão infantil, por eu ser cego para não enxergar o óbvio...

- E o que é obvio?

- Que se você não gostasse de mim não estaria comigo... – diz bem baixinho...

- Não escutei. Fale mais alto – pede Wufei

- E-eu disse que se você ainda tivesse algo com o Heero, você não estaria comigo... – diz mais alto

- Certo... Agora o que é mais importante pra mim?

- Importante pra você?

- É o que é mais importante pra mim?

- O-o Solo?

- E quem mais?

- O Heero?

- Quem mais?

- O Trowa e o Quatre?

- E...

- Eu – diz bem baixinho quase inaudível

- Não escutei. Quero que você levante a cabeça e que tenha certeza e segurança no que vai dizer.

- Eu... – diz bem alto com lágrimas nos olhos...

- Você o que? – pergunta se aproximando do ruivo sem tocá-lo

- Wu-man por favor...

- Diga Kei,

- Que você me ama muito? E é por isso que você esta aqui...

- Isso mesmo... Lembre-se sempre: eu te amo. O meu passado não vai voltar nunca... Entendeu bem? O que importa somos você e eu... ok? - Diz dando leves beijinhos pelo rosto do ruivo...

- Ahã – não consegue pronunciar mais nada quando sente uma língua invadir o interior de sua boca...

- Preciso de você Kei, agora – o pega no colo e o leva para o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si com os pés... Deposita o rapaz em seus braços sobre a cama inclina-se sobre ele e o beija, profundamente mostrando naquele beijo todo o amor e o carinho que sentia por ele.

Suas mãos percorrem ávidas pelo corpo de Kei, sentindo todas as curvas. Se sente incomodado pelas roupas que atrapalham o trajeto de suas mãos. Interrompe o beijo e ambos se livram das próprias roupas espalhando-as pelo quarto. Wufei volta a beijar o pequeno amante com sofreguidão, agora percorrendo com os lábios todo contorno do ruivo, fazendo este suspirar de prazer...

- Ahhh Wu-man – grita de prazer. Wufei encontra a entrada apertada do amante e começa a prepará-lo... - ahhhhhhh Fei...

- Hummm Kei ... – Wufei o senta em seu colo e guia seu pênis ate a entrada apertada e começa a penetrá-lo... Kei quando se sente invadido começa a delirar de prazer sussurrando o nome do amante...

- Depois de preencher por completo o amante, Wufei começa a dança do prazer, num suave vai vem, os dois juntos, numa dança rítmica numa sintonia perfeita, digna de duas pessoas que se amam... Depois de alcançarem o clímax, descansam um nos braços do outro...

Continua...


	2. Parte 2

(TOC, TOC, TOC).

-ABRAM ESSA MALDITA PORTA!

Duo e Heero acordam assustados com o barulho que os capangas daquele miserável estavam fazendo. Duo assustado percebe que já passava das dez!

- Oh meu Deus! Sota! Droga, estou atrasado... – Heero sente vontade de impedir ele de sair, e ainda por cima dar uma surra nos palhaços lá fora. Duo termina de se vestir e para no meio do quarto de cabeça baixa diz sem olhar nos olhos do Heero

- Eu sinto muito! Eu adorei todos os momentos, e gostaria que fizesse mais surpresas como essa. Adeus...

- Ate logo, meu shinigami...

Duo chega à casa de Andrietti com o corpo todo dolorido por causa da surra que levara por se atrasar. _"Sota... meu filho... eu não agüento mais... agradeço aos céus por ter colocado à senhora C__hidori __no nosso caminho..."._

Chidori Andrietti: é uma bondosa mulher que para ajudar o nosso baby Duo, aceitou tomar conta do pequeno Sôta... Tem os cabelos grisalhos ainda conserva a beleza da sua juventude olhos castanhos escuros...

Duo vai refletindo pelo caminho quando:

- Senhor Maxwell? – pergunta uma mulher alta, olhos e cabelos castanhos, longos cabelos, parando ao lado do Duo.

- Eu mesmo... Quem é você?

- Eu sou a Dra. Lú Falcão [1 , advogada criminalista. Será que podíamos conversar u pouco?

- E-eu estava indo ver meu filho, não pode ser outra hora?

- Humm... Eu te acompanho até lá, e assim nos conversamos, o que acha?

- Tudo bem – _ainda bem que eu consegui sair sozinho, mas o que será que ela quer? Um programa talvez? _– caminharam um pouco ate que:

- Ouça sr Maxwell, e...

- Chame-me de Duo!

- Está bem Duo... Eu vou logo ao assunto. Eu estou sabendo da sua situação, não, esta tudo bem, confie em mim e me ouça até o fim... Bem como eu disse conheço o seu drama, e vim te dizer que podemos por um ponto final nessa historia. Isso tudo é um absurdo, temos que acabar com isso e...

- Espera ai! Como sabe de tudo isso? Quem é você...?

- Sou uma amiga que quer te ajudar, ou pro acaso você gosta dessa vida que leva? Temendo pela segurança do seu filho?

- Claro que não e...

- Então você tem que me ajudar! Por favor, confie em mim, sei que posso te ajudar...

- Eu-eu... – da um longo suspiro – tudo bem não tem saída, é a única pessoa que se dispôs a me ajudar mesmo...

- Obrigada Duo...

- Mas me diga como...?

- Hummm promete não fazer perguntas nem tentar entender o que vai ouvir?

- Prometo, mas...

- Sem mas, Duo! Promete?

- Prometo...

- Tudo bem o nome Heero lhe és familiar?

- ... Mas como o que...

- chiuu! Prometeu não fazer pergunta alguma, no momento certo saberás...

- ... – fica perdido de tão confuso que ficou. Todas as lembranças vieram à tona... Fazendo com que parasse e respirasse fundo. Lú vendo isso fica preocupada com o rapaz.

- Você esta bem?

- Estou sim. Eu preciso ver o meu filho Sota, só ele para me acalmar.

- Posso ir com você? Para conhecê-lo?

- O que? – olha bem no fundo dos olhos da garota e entende o pedido: foi o Heero quem pediu...

- Claro que sim... Vamos?

- Vamos - e vão conversando sobre o plano...

Quatre acorda com a luz do sol entrando pela fresta da janela. Passa o braço no lado e não encontra o amante. Onde será que ele foi? Escuta o barulho do chuveiro e fica aliviado... Lembra-se com pesar da discussão que tiveram na noite passada.

Flash black

Droga! – Quatre entra no ap. furioso, batendo os pés, sentando emburrado no sofá. – porcaria Trowa! Porque você a deixou fazer aquilo? Logo na minha frente!

Mas Quatre, o que queria que eu fizesse? Que machucasse a garota? E, além disso, ela estava bêbada!

DESCULPA SUA... VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA SÓ PRA ME IRRITAR! – grita ele fazendo bico. Trowa não agüenta mais, e reage furioso:

CHEGA! CHEGA NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!! Você mudou tanto nesses anos Quatre! Não é mais aquele homem gentil, que eu conheci. Você esta mimado, briguento e sempre tentando arrumar confusões pra me tirar do sério. Antigamente, você teria ajudado a garota, que quase entrou em coma alcoólico, e não virando as costas como você fez hoje! Já estou cansado das suas infantilidades... Hoje tentei trabalhar no caso do Duo, você não deixou, queria transar, eu ia fazer o jantar, você quis jantar fora, fomos. Ai então não tendo mais nada pra contrariar você arranja toda essa confusão... Chega eu não agüento mais Quatre, esta ficando insuportável viver assim... – Trowa se deixa cair no sofá com o rosto entre as mãos, chorando silenciosamente. Quatre que escutou tudo calado e espantado diante da reação do amante sussurra:

Trowa! – e vai até o amante e o abraça... Trowa se levanta do sofá e dos braços de Quatre, deixando este surpreso, com tal atitude.

Eu vou andar um pouco... – sai deixando para traz um loirinho chorando copiosamente numa tristeza profunda.

Depois das duas da manhã, Trowa chega no ap. encontrando Quatre dormindo encolhido no sofá abraçado com a blusa de Trowa. Trowa vê a cena e se comove, pega o loirinho nos braços e o leva para a cama. Deitando-o com cuidado, se deita ao lado dele. Mais tarde Quatre acorda e da de cara com o amante dormindo ao seu lado. Uma lágrima escorre pelo canto do olho, adormecendo de novo sonhando com seu amor...

Fim do flash black...

"Agora ele está lá, no banho, sozinho. Poderia me juntar a ele, mas... eu não sei... eu acho que ele tem razão...".

Escuta o barulho da fechadura da porta do banheiro, vendo seu lindo amante saindo, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Quatre fica mudo de desejo, ao ver Trowa tão sexy, com seu físico trabalhado, brilhando por estar molhado ainda. Trowa o olha com um olhar gélido, para o loirinho, após se trocar...

Eu vou ate a casa do Heero, temos um reunião não me espere não sei que horas eu volto.

Espera Trowa, eu me troco rapidinho e vou com v...

Não! Você fica. – diz simplesmente e sai do ap. deixando o loirinho triste... – Quatre liga o radio que começa a tocar:

**Eu estou pensado em você**

**Pensando em nunca mais **

**Te esquecer **

**Eu fico pensando **

**Pensando em nunca pensar **

**Em te esquecer, pois quando penso em você. **

**É quando não me sinto só **

**Com minhas letras e canções **

**Com o perfume das manhas **

**Com o presente das maças **

**Com você me sinto bem! **

**Eu estou pensando em você **

**Pensando em nunca mais te esquecer... **

- Entendeu Duo? – pergunta Lú. Estavam sentados no banco do jardim vendo Sôta brincar.

- Entendi muito bem, mas... Será... – Duo ainda duvida do sucesso o do plano, teme algo dar errado e seu filho sofrer as conseqüências...

- Olha, confie no Heero. Ele fará de tudo para te ajudar... Não se preocupe logo tudo terá terminado, e vocês estarão livres... Desse maníaco... Olha agora você precisa contar quem é esse cara...

- Esta bem... Eu fiz faculdade de cinema... Eu adoro dirigir, comandar um set, eu adoro cinema, filmes, desenho, novelas, séries, enfim tudo. Nas peças de escola eu sempre fui o diretor e, modéstia a parte, sempre era um sucesso. Nada mais natural eu seguir essa carreira... Foi no ultimo ano onde tudo começou... Jonh Elliet quando me viu ficou apaixonado... Obcecado melhor dizendo. Ele fez de tudo pra ficar comigo. Perseguiu-me até saber que eu tinha ficado noivo. A mãe do Sôta, era linda, cheia de vida, eu a adorava muito, ate que ela adoeceu.

- Nossa mas o que ela teve? – pergunta a curiosa advogada.

- Leucemia. Tentei de tudo para salva-la, os melhores médicos hospitais, tudo, mas não adiantou e ela faleceu.

- Sinto muito Duo...

- Não precisa, ela esta melhor, onde esta agora. Acredito que as coisas não são piores para o Sôta por que ela olha por ele, e sabe-se lá o que ia acontecer com ela se estivesse viva?

- Nossa Duo, será que ele ia fazer alguma coisa com ela?

- Ia sim... Ele mesmo me disse... logo depois da morte de Della ele veio ate mim... Havia deixado Sôta com a senhora Elki, ele veio ate mim e disse: se quiser ver seu filho de novo me acompanhe sem gracinhas. Ele sabia que me defendia razoavelmente bem... e a parti daí ele me escraviza sexualmente na cama e ainda ganha dinheiro comigo, e altas somas... Ele disse que se eu tentasse fugir eu ia me arrepender amargamente. Eu tentei uma vez, Sôta tinha dois anos, ele conseguiu nos achar. Levaram-nos de volta, como castigo fui estuprado por ele e pelos capangas, depois levei uma surra, onde não teve marcas corporais, mas o pior foi eu ter ficado três meses sem ver meu filho. Na segunda vez que eu tentei fugir novamente, Sôta estava com quatro anos, eles espancaram meu filho na minha frente. Eu não sei se ele ainda tem marcas psicológicas do ocorrido... Eu me sinto culpado por tudo o que acontece com ele. Por isso eu tenho medo...

- Nossa mas que monstro... Onde já se viu bater em uma criança... Se o Heero o souber mata esse miserável com as próprias mãos... – diz Lú revoltadissima.

- Lú? Posso te pedir um favor?

-Claro que sim, Duo! O que é...

- Depois que o meu filho estiver seguro eu quero me vingar pessoalmente do Elliet. – diz ele com um brilho no olhar de puro ódio, fazendo seus olhos ficar mais escuros... – por favor, peça isso pra ele?

- C-claro, Duo eu falo... – Lú se assusta perante o olhar dele! Era de dar medo

(Lú sua medrosa! )

- Papai, papai! Olha o que eu achei... – Sôta corre ate Duo com uma linda rosa nas mãos com um cartão em seu caule. - Duo curioso abre o cartão e lê:

_- Eu sei que 'sempre' é uma palavra muito forte, mas você tem que acreditar que amar é sempre ter esperanças. E eu te amo muito... logo seremos uma família, pois, por mais longa que seja a noite, o sol volta sempre a brilhar. Confie em mim... Te amo! Ass: Seu eterno enamorado... _– com lágrimas nos olhos Duo abraça seu filho e diz

- Logo estara tudo acabado... – diz chorando abertamente.

- Papai? Não chora... Porque esta chorando?

- É de alegria, meu filho, de felicidade...

- Quem é Heero?

- Heero? Nosso anjo salvador...

- Anjo... – repete Sôta sonhador...

Lú observa a cena e se retira o momento era só deles... "Esse meu chefinho..." pensa a jovem advogada com um nó na garganta... "Que lindo... que romântico... você esta de parabéns... que inveja... boa l. Você vai ser muito feliz, Duo. Eu prometo que irei colocar esse monstro atrás da grade. Por hora, irei relatar nossa conversa ao chefinho...".

Lú chega no ap. de Heero junto com Wufei e Kei... "Taí dois homens lindos de morre... fortes e... ug! Pára com isso ... esse Wufei lê seus pensamentos de longe..."(Lú sua tarada!!! )

- Boa noite. - cumprimenta a jovem advogada...

- Boa noite, Lú – responde Kei

- Boa noite, Lú. Obteve algum progresso? – pergunta Wufei

- Sim muito explicativos e tristes, vamos entrar, o Trowa e o Quatre devem estar lá...

- Vamos...

Dentro do ap...

- Boa noite chefinho! Trowa Qua... ué onde esta o Qat? Pergunta confusa não vendo o loirinho ele e Trowa sempre estavam juntos...

- Ele não pôde vir... – reponde Trowa seco

- ... – "nossa não quero ser eu a pisar no calo do Trowa credo que humor"...

- Boa noite Lú, Wufei, Kei... – cumprimenta Heero

- Boa noite - responde Wufei e Kei

- Consegui algo Lú? – pergunta para a advogada...

- Sim... É melhor se sentarem... – e começa a relatar tudo o que viu ouviu, tudo ate a fisionomia do Duo observando suas feições... fala com uma voz forte e imperativa... Que prende a atenção dos ouvintes fazendo-os se emocionar com o relato...

- MAS QUE MONSTRO MISERAVEL! SE EU COLOCAR AS MÃOS NESSE MISERAVEL EU MATO ELE! COMO ELE PÔDE SURRAR UMA CRIANÇA DE três anos... GRRRRR QUE RAIVA! – Wufei fica totalmente furioso ao ouvir a parte que o menino é surrado.

- É! É pra se revoltar, mesmo... mas ele me pediu para te falar que, quando acabasse tudo, e o menino estivesse seguro, para deixar com ele, que ele mesmo ia acabar com o tal do Elliet. Nossa eu nunca vi um olhar tão frio, cheio de ódio... Mas para alegrar tudo, Sôta apareceu correndo com uma rosa na mão. Foi a melhor parte do dia... Puxa chefinho! Foi lindo...

- Rosa??? – pergunta Kei

- É sim... o chefinho deixou uma rosa, perto do menino para que ele achasse e entregasse para o pai... Duo leu em voz alta o cartão que estava junto com a flor...

- E o que dizia esse cartão – pergunta um curioso Trowa

- Eu não me lembro muito bem assim de todas as palvras diz pra gente o que estava escrito, chefinho - pede Lú fazendo Heero ficar vermelhinho

_- Eu sei que 'sempre' é uma palavra muito forte, mas você tem que acreditar que amar é sempre ter esperanças. E eu te amo muito... Logo seremos uma família, pois, por mais longa que seja à noite, o sol volta sempre a brilhar. Confie em mim... Te amo! Ass: Seu eterno enamorado - _diz e todos se emocionam e se surpreendem

- Não sabia que era tão romântico, Heero... – diz Trowa emocionado...

- Eu tinha uma idéia... – diz Wufei abraçando mais forte o amante – bem apesar de tudo... Eu sei que a hora não é boa, mas ... Nós temos uma coisa para anunciar...

- Humm! Eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia... – diz Lú!

- Bem eu pedi o Kei em casamento e ele aceitou... Vamos nos casar. - diz Wufei emocionado...

- Ow ! Parabéns, estou feliz por vocês... – Lú diz e cumprimenta-os...

- Parabéns! – diz Heero – e você, Kei... Cuide muito bem do meu amigo aqui, ok...

- Pode deixar ele não foge mais... – diz olhando amorosamente para o amante...

- Resolveu se enforcar, amigo? – pergunta Trowa para Wufei ...

- Eu já estava enforcado faz tempo...

- Ugh parabéns... – diz Trowa para o Kei

- Obrigado... – e todos comemoram a noticia e se preparam para colocar o plano em ação...

- Solo chega à casa da sra. Chidori sem fazer barulho, não poderia colocar em risco a vida da mulher... "Tenho que tirar ela daqui também... mas primeiro, vamos por um fim nesses trogloditas". Pensa no telhado da casa esperando o sinal do irmão que estava nos arredores da casa junto com Trowa.

- Solo! Solo! Esta me ouvindo? – pergunta Wufei pelo comunicador...

- Alto e claro maninho – responde... – espera um pouco Fei... – Solo fecha os olhos e sente um dor no peito... Coloca as mãos no peito, e vê o sonho do pequeno que esta dormindo

- Solo? – chama Wufei preocupado...

- Estou... Sentido... A dor do garoto... – sussurra para o irmão

... – Wufei e Trowa fecham os olhos e escutam o que Solo diz...

-Vejo-o sendo arrancado brutalmente dos braços do pai... Vejo a dor no rostinho... Vejo os homens... ohhhh meu Deus... Surrando ele até que ele desmaiar... ohhh Wufei!!! – Solo começa a chorar bem baixinho... – temos que tira-los daqui imediatamente... – Solo se respira fundo e recupera preparando para agir...

-Malditos... – Wufei fala inconformado... – Solo você esta bem?

-Estou sim, vamos por um ponto final nisso tudo, maninho...

-Então vamos... Iremos distrai-los quando vir o sinal entre na casa e tirem eles de lá... ok? Quatre estará esperando com o carro na esquina

-Pode deixar...

-Vamos Trowa!

-Vamos...

Kei e Heero entram no prédio de Elliet de braços dados parecendo um casal de namorados bem apaixonados... Kei veste uma calça social bege com uma camisa preta, o que destaca seus cabelo, e Heero veste um terno preto com uma camisa azul cobalto, destacando seus olhos...

Seguem direto ao local onde esta tendo um leilão beneficente, sentam numa mesa e esperam o leilão começar... O leilão começa os moços vão sendo vendidos, até que o famoso Shinigami aparece todo de preto com um sobre tudo, deixando todos do recinto sem fôlego...

Ao ver o Heero, Duo sente uma emoção muito forte, e espera o sinal dele para por em ação o plano, que a Lú contou...

"Vamos Solo, não temos muito tempo..." pensa Heero

"Rápido, Solo..." pensa Kei

"Oh Deus! Por favor, que tudo ocorra perfeitamente" pensa Duo.

Wufei e Trowa param em frente ao portão da casa e encenam um briga de dois bêbados chamando a atenção de todos os guardas...

Wufei e Trowa, ao perceberem que todos os guardas estavam ali, eles tiram o disfarce, fazendo aparecer as espadas e as armas...

-Vai Solo! – diz Wufei para o irmão que imediatamente entra na casa pela janela do quarto da Sra. Chidori.

-Oi estava a sua espera... O menino acordou e eu o trouxe para cá. Achei que pouparia tempo...

-Que bom que esta a par de tudo, mas como? – pergunta Solo enquanto deixavam a casa... – tem mais alguém aqui dentro?

-Não tem, foram todos para fora quando ouviram uma discussão... Aquela advogada é muito esperta, conseguiu falar com o Duo aqui nas barbas deles, e saiu sem que ninguém a visse...

-Santa Lú! – fala solo pegando o garoto nos braços e saindo pelo fundo... Chegando até o carro do Quatre! – Wufei barra limpa Rápido vamos embora... – Solo disca para o Heero - Alô Heero? Consegui... O menino esta seguro...

-Heero sente seu telefone vibrar e atende:

-Alô... ok – desliga e acena para Duo

-Vai começar o espetáculo – diz Kei...

-Vamos Shinigami é com você agora...

Ao ouvir o irmão dizer que a barra estava limpa, Wufei pega sua arma e começa a atirar, mas não para matar, apenas para imobilizar... Trowa o imita e em pouco tempo todos os capangas estavam no chão...

Duo ao ver o sinal de Heero, interrompe o homem, que estava no comando do leilão, que era nada mais nada menos, o sr Elliet...

-Eu acho que não, Jonh Elliet... – diz com uma voz fria – eu acho que o seu joguinho acaba aqui...

-O que? – reage surpreso – como ousa falar comigo assim?

-Você não tem mais nenhum controle sobre mim, Elliet, tudo o que você queria de mim você já teve, agora acabou, e você vai sentir a na pele a dor do meu filho, por tudo que o fez passar.

-Ahahahhahhaha... Já se esqueceu do meu trunfo? Não dê mais nenhum passo... – ele pega o celular e disca rapidamente – eu vou mandar matar seu filho...

-Vai em frente... – continua caminhando até o homem

-Alo? Fai?

-Hum aqui não é o Fai, não - diz Trowa do outro lado da linha - ele esta com muita dor e não pode atender... Quer deixar recado?

-Q-quem é você? – pergunta empalidecendo...

-Um amigo do Shinigami...

Elliet deixa o telefone cair no chão olha para seus homens e os vê no chão derrubados por Heero e Kei... Vendo-os se aproximar do Shinigami

-Malditos vocês me pagam. – tenta pegar uma arma no casaco, mas quando deu por si, sente a arma no meio de sua testa. – Duo não faça isso, você é muito importante pra mim por isso que eu nunca consegui me livrar de você – muito assustado pelo olhar frio cheio de ódio que Duo lhe lançava.

-Cala essa boca – Duo dá um soco na boca e no estomago dele mandando ele pra longe – como você acha que meu filho esta por sua causa? Mas não se preocupe não vou matá-lo, você sofrerá atrás das grades... – Duo larga a arma ao sentir a mão de Heero em seu ombro, deixa-se abraçar pelo grande amor de sua vida.

-Vamos embora Duo esta tudo acabado, ele vai ter o que merece...

-Vão embora, vocês tem muito que conversar... Eu e a Lú cuidaremos de tudo por aqui... – Kei refere-se à Lú ao vê-la chegar.

-Oi chefinho! A policia esta aqui...

-Lú... – Duo a abraça – obrigado. Onde esta o Sôta?

-Esta na casa do Heero com o Quatre e o Trowa, não se preocupe ele esta bem...

-Obrigado novamente... – com certeza Lú e Duo se tornaram grandes amigos...

-Estamos indo, cuidem de tudo pra mim.

-Claro chefinho é pra isso que você me paga, não?

-Tchau Kei, obrigado... – agradece Duo – tchau Lú...

-Tchauzinho

-Que bom que tudo acabou... – comenta Kei

-É ele sofreu demais, merece ser feliz...

-Kei!!!! – grita Wufei

-Fei ... – abraça o noivo...

-Tudo bem? – pergunta preocupado

-Esta sim... – toda vez que nota o tom preocupado do noivo ele se emociona...

-Bem vamos parar um pouco de namorar e vamos cuidar desse imbecil... – diz piscando para -Solo que devolveu a piscada com um sorrisinho malicioso olhando a dos pés a cabeça, parece que gostando do que vê, deixando-a vermelhinha, o que não passou despercebido por Wufei e Kei.

-Vamos logo! – diz virando de costa, totalmente vermelha, arrancando de todos, uma gostosa gargalhada...

-Vamos, logo com isso! E você essa estátua não é ai! É do outro lado! – Lú começa a ficar impaciente com as atrapalhadas do pessoal da decoração!

-Oi amor! – diz Solo abraçando-a pela cintura dando um beijinho em sua nuca.

-Oi amore! Que bom que você chegou... Espera ai! Seu irmão chegou também? Ai meu Deus! Os noivos estão chegando e a festa não está pronta

-Calma!!! Eu vim me despedir de você! Estamos indo para o cartório...

-Ahhh Solo! Que susto – coloca as mãos sobre o coração e sente o coração disparado... – Hum ... Você está tão bonito e cheiroso... – diz abraçando o pescoço do namorado e o beija lentamente. Solo passa os braços pela cintura da moça puxando-a mais perto...

-Hummm querida... Não se preocupe! Tudo vai dar certo você vai ver. Olhe já este tudo pronto...

-Eu sei, mas que eu estou nervosa! Imagine! O chefinho deixou tudo em minhas mãos... Casamento dele!

-Isso porque ele sabe que você é muito competente e vai dar conta de tudo. Deixe eu ir.. afinal eu sou o padrinho do Wufie...

-Vai sim e obrigada... – disse beijando-o – I love you.

-I love you ... tchau

-Tchau.

-E vocês andem depressa – se volta com os rapazes da estatua – eu já disse que não é aí o lugar dela!

-Hehehe essa é minha Lú!

-Você Heero Yuy aceita Duo Maxwell como seu legitimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeita-lo na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe? – pergunta o juiz de paz

-Aceito! – Heero responde a pergunta do juiz com um nó na garganta muito emocionado, olha para o belo homem ao seu lado inteiro de branco com a gravata lilás e o laço também lilás, e com um cravo lilás, na lapela do paletó.

-E você Duo Maxwell, aceita Heero Yuy como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeita-lo na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

-A-aceito. – Duo responde olhando para o homem ao seu lado. O homem que o tirou do -abismo que estava e deu a felicidade a ele e principalmente ao seu filho. Magnífico, todo de preto, com a gravata azul combinando com seus olhos. Olha do outro lado e vê o outro homem da sua vida, vestido igualzinho a Heero. Ele se apegou rápido, e esta tão feliz... Eu amo muito esse homem...

-Bem vamos para o outro casal. Kei Himura você aceita Chang Wufei como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeita-lo na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito... – sussurra emocionado com lagrimas nos olhos, olha para o noivo e começa a chorar ainda mais, pois ele esta com os olhos, e muito lindo todo de azul marinho com camisa num azul mais claro.

-E você Chang Wufei aceita Kei Himura como seu legítimo esposo para amá-lo e respeita-lo na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito – olha emocionado o rapaz ao seu lado que com sua alegria e beleza, o fez amá-lo -muito. Lindo todo de preto com uma camisa vermelha combinando com seus cabelos vermelhos. Sim ele esta divino...

-Bem pela força a mim concedida, eu os declaro casados. Podem selar a união com um beijo. – diz o juiz emocionado.

Os dois casais se beijam sob uma chuva de aplausos. Foram direto para a festa, para a alegria geral de Sôta.

Depois da viagem, Heero e Duo ainda estavam em clima de lua de mel, sempre que dava e Sôta os deixava se amavam como se fosse à primeira vez... Certa noite...

-Ai, ai... – suspira Duo abraçado

-Que foi amor? – Heero pergunta suavemente passando a mão pelos cabelos soltos de Duo

-Eu gostaria tanto de ter um filho nosso... Eu queria se...

(DIMDOM)

-Nossa! Quem será? – Heero se levanta para atender a porta – pois não... Minha nossa moça saia dessa chuva!- ao abrir a porta Heero dá de cara com uma moça muito novinha com um bebê, aparentemente recém nascido nos braços – DUO!

-Que foi amor, oh minha nossa – Duo corre buscar toalhas – tome seque-se e me deixe secar o bebê! – Duo pega o bebê nos braço e parece que o mundo pára e só existe ele e o bebê, "a mesma sensação que eu tive ao segurar Sôta, pela primeira vez"... – Err, qual o nome? É uma menina! - emocionado, Duo pega uma coberta de Sôta e enrola a garotinha, para aquecê-la!

-Bem ela ainda não tem! Eu acabei de ter ela, quando começou a chover, e eu não tenho para onde ir... – diz desolada a mulher.

-Bem tome! – Heero estende um cobertor para a mulher se aquecer!

-Mas me diga seu nome... - Duo pergunta chegando com a criança agasalhada, entrega ela a mãe!

-Desculpem-me, me chamo Rebeca! Eu sou de muito longe.

-De onde? – Heero pergunta

-Muito longe...

-Mas de on...

-Quer segura-la? – Rebeca nem espera Heero responder e coloca a menina nos braços desajeitados dele! Quando Heero segurou a criança nos braços, foi como se o mundo parasse de repente e só existissem ele e a menina.

-Nossa! – "que sensação boa é essa? Que emoção boa é essa?" Rebeca ao ver a reação de -Heero sorri com os cantos dos lábios.

-Sabem... Eu... Não posso ficar com ela! –

-Como? – Duo e Heero perguntam juntos...

-É eu não tenho dinheiro, onde morar, como sustenta-la! Vou entregá-la a adoção... – Rebeca vai até Heero e tenta pegar a nenê.

-NÃO! – grita surpreendendo o Duo, menos Rebeca que sorri ao ver a cena. – quero dizer, me deixa ficar mais um pouco com ela...

-Vocês querem ficar com ela? – pergunta Rebeca...

-Você quer dizer que a está dando para nós? – pergunta Duo abismado, diante da frieza da mãe... – e onde está o pai dela?

-O pai dela? – sorri ao responder - me autorizou a dá-la ao casal que merecesse...

-Mas isso é um absurdo... – Duo começa revoltado quando Heero o interrompe.

-E o que você quer em troca?

-Heero mas – começa Duo e Rebeca o interrompe olhando diretamente a Heero

-A garantia de que vocês irão amá-la e darem a ela um lar de verdade... – Rebeca fala de um jeito que aquece o coração de Duo e Heero

-OOOObaaaaa!!!! – Sôta grita correndo para junto de Heero que estava com a menina! – vou ter uma irmãzinha!

-Bem agora que a família Yuy está reunida acho que eu posso ir!

-Espera! – impede Heero – e como eu vou saber se você não vai voltar para pedir ela de volta?

-Minha palavra de honra? – brinca Rebeca – ta bom! O que você quer que eu faça?

-Eu vou ligar para Lú, me enviar um formulário onde consta que está abrindo mão da menina, e comprometendo – se a nunca tentar pegar ela de volta. Um momento – Heero passa a menina a Duo que se senta no sofá de frente a Rebeca. Ao olhar a mãe do nenê, olha diretamente nos olhos dela, vê uma bondade imensa que o faz se sentir leve e muito melhor.

-Er... Você disse que o pai dela a autorizou a dar a menina, mas onde ele esta? – pergunta Duo "nossa o que essa garota tem? Eu queria sentir raiva dela, por abandonar e menina e, no entanto... eu não consigo!".

-Ahh ele está no céu...

-Nossa sinto muito, mas agora ela vai ter papais e um irmãozão – diz Sôta na sua inocência infantil. – moça? Você é um anjo? – pergunta surpreendendo Duo – pois você parece!

-Hehehe quem sabe, quem sabe... – e a resposta dela o surpreende ainda mais. Rebeca olha para Duo e dá uma piscadinha...

-Pronto! Heero entra na sala – a Lú vai mandar um documento pelo fax...

-Posso sair um pouco lá fora com o Sôta? – pergunta Rebeca

-Mas esta chovendo e... – olha pela janela e não vê uma nuvem sequer. – pode! – diz simplesmente direcionando toda sua atenção a pequena que reclama porque esta com fome...

-Rebeca e Sôta saem lá fora para ver a noite...

-Sabe Sôta! Eu tenho que ir... Você deve cuidar bem da sua irmãzinha. Você promete?

-Claro eu prometo, mas – Sôta olha para os pais e depois para a Rebeca e para sua surpresa não vê ninguém. – moça?- olha para o céu e vê uma estrela cadente... – você era realmente uma anja!

-Rebeca o documento est... ué? Cadê ela? Sôta?

-Ela sumiu pai! Voou pro céu.

-... – Duo sempre sentiu algo estranho nessa garota desde o começo...

-Rebeca venha assinar e... CADE ELA?

-Eu não sei... Sôta disse que...

-Ela voou... Já disse!

-Droga! – Heero entra na casa usar o telefone do fax vê a folha totalmente preenchida – Duo corre aqui!

-O que foi?

-Leia isso! – Heero entrega a folha com um sorriso nos lábios...

-"Eu, Anjo da Guarda Rebeca entrego essa menina aos seus pais Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell Yuy, a mando do Nosso Pai que estas no céu. A você Duo pelo que sofreu sem nunca desacreditar em nosso Senhor, e a você Heero por sua bondade interior. Esse documento é válido, somente se em seus corações vocês aceitarem sua filha! E declaro Sôta seu grande irmãozão!" eu não acredito! Foi uma brincadeira da Lú?

-Não eu vi uma parte do fax e não era assim! E essa folha de fax não é de fax...

-Oh puxa! – com lagrimas nos olhos Duo abraçou Heero – Deus abençoou nossa união de verdade...

-É e mandou um anjo nos entregar outro anjinho, que bom... – e os dois ficam instantes abraçados, até...

-Pai (Heero)! Papai (Duo)! A nenê esta chorando... – entra agitado puxando os pais para a sala. – mas como ela vai se chamar? – Duo olha para Heero e diz:

-Não quer escolher?

-Eu? Ooobaaa! Hum me deixa ver... Já sei vai se chamar Rebeca!- Duo e Heero aprovam a escolha do pequeno

-Rebeca Yuy! – diz Duo pegando Rebeca no colo

-Não! – diz Heero, fazendo Duo o olhar surpreso – Rebeca Maxwell Yui!

-Eeeebaaa – grita contente o jovem Sôta...

-Trowa e Quatre se dirigem a propriedade que Trowa comprou para o noivo. Trowa o vendou para fazer uma surpresa... Chegando à casa Trowa aperta o botão que abre o portão. Entra e para o carro. Da a volta e abre a porta do passageiro e o ajuda a sair.

-Ai, Trowa! Posso tirar a venda?

-Espera mais um pouco... Assim agora sim... – Trowa retira a venda

-Ohh! Minha nossa Trowa! – ao abrir os olhos, Quatre vê a antiga mansão de seus pais reformada originalmente... – Trowa, mas essa é a casa dos meus pais antes que ele perdesse no jogo... Mas como? – Quatre agora chora de emoção... – nem sei o que dizer, eu... Eu... – abraça Trowa forte – te amo muito...

-Xiiiu... Não chora não! Era pra você estar sorrindo e não chorando... Não se preocupe como eu consegui... – Trowa leva Quatre para dentro da casa... – você se lembra quando nos conhecemos e você me trouxe aqui? E você me contou seu sonho? De abrir um orfanato na casa que foi de seus pais? Pois é...

-Trowa eu não acredito – Quatre corre para os fundos da casa e vê um prédio enorme tendo ligação com a mansão – você... Você... hahahahahaha EU TE AMO!!! Trowa EU TE AMO MUITO! HAHAHAHAHA... -feliz pelo presentinho de Trowa. Quatre corre e grita em torno da propriedade... E volta para perto de Trowa que o olha divertido... Com a respiração pesada Quatre fala: - agora é minha vez!!! Quatre pega um pacotinho de dentro do casaco, se ajoelha e... – Trowa!!! Eu te amo muito! Você é um homem muito fascinante e lindo... Eu reconheço que nos ultimo tempos eu me comportei como um garotinho mimado... Te peço perdão...

-Quatre você não...

-Espere... Não me interrompa... – pede suavemente para Trowa

-Trowa... Quer se casar comigo? – pede olhando fundo nos olhos de Trowa

-... – Trowa fica sem reação, mas então abre um lindo sorriso abraça o anjo a sua frente – aceito... – Quatre coloca a aliança de ouro branco no dedo de Trowa e os dois selam o compromisso com um beijo apaixonado...

Na casa dos Changs...

-Oi Duo! – cumprimenta Kei – oi lindinha! Vêm com o padrinho – Kei pega a menina – olá Heero! Sôta! E ai campeão!

-Oi tio Kei!

-Oi Kei – Heero e Duo cumprimentam juntos!

-Heero! – grita Wufei da cozinha... – meu amigo! Abraça Heero...- Duo! E o abraça também. – cadê minha afilhadinha? E ai campeão – se abaixa e pega Sôta no colo... – cadê nossa princesinha?

-Hehehe esta com o tio Kei!

-Vamos lá ver ela... Hei Kei me deixa segura-la um pouco...

-E lá vão eles de novo... – Heero e Duo se dirigem até a sala e flagra Solo e Lú no maior amasso! – olha só! Que pouca vergonha!

-Tsc, tsc, tsc! Crianças! Existem quartos vocês sabiam? – Duo graceja ao ver Lú vermelho feito pimenta!

-Seu bobo – Lú ataca uma almofada na cara de Duo que a pega por reflexo – cadê as crianças?

-Bem graças ao tio Wufie, estão salvas de presenciar tamanha pornograf... – Heero não consegui terminar de falar e foi atingido por uma almofadada que Solo atirou nele... – hn! Quer guerra moleque?

-Oi pessoal! – Quatre chega saudando a todos seguido por Trowa

-E ai!

-Oi Quatre Trowa !!! Que bom que chegaram. – cumprimenta Duo

-Salvo pelo gongo, hn...

-Hehehe calminha chefinho... – brinca Lú

-Hn – resmunga sorrindo...

-O que está havendo? – pergunta Quatre

-O que esta havendo? – diz Solo olhando com um sorrisinho malandro nos lábios – ISSO! – e pobre Quatre foi atacado por duas almofadas... –

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA – gargalham todos...

-... – Quatre olha todo mundo e vê Duo chorando de dar risadas... – ah é assim toma então. E ataca a almofada bem na cara do Duo...

-Ah é guerra?! Toma e ataca na cara do Heero , a ataca no Solo que ataca na Lú que ataca em Trowa que ataca no Quatre que abaixa a e acerta Wufei ,

-QUE TA HAVENDO AQUI? – berra Wufei – posso saber?

-Nada maninho... – diz Solo olhando para Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Lú... – SOMENTE ISSO – e Wufei é atacado por um monte de almofadas... –

-INJUSTIÇA! MAS VOCÊS IRÃO VER A FÚRIA DO GRANDE WUFEI!– Wufei ataca almofada na cara do pequeno Sôta que ataca no pai... E assim transcorre a noite de natal na casa dos Changs... Com muita festa e diversão deixando claro que qualquer sofrimento, é coisa do passado...

-Ai! Que família linda! Bem escolhi bem, a nova casa da Rebeca! Que vocês sejam muito felizes... – voa em direção ao céu...

The End?!

BEM PESSOAL GOSTARIA DE PEDIR QUE SEJAM SINCEROS E DIGAM SE GOSTARAM DO FIM... BEM OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ACOMPANHARAM MINH FICQUEZINHA! BJINHOS "

Essa fic foi re-escrita. Corrigindo alguns erros de pontuação e digitação.

Ela foi dedicada a quatro grandes amigos na época que a fiz e continua sendo: Adrien, Andrietti, Lú e Rebeca.

Como eu deletei e postei a fic de novo, esses são os comentários que eu recebi na época

Obrigado pelo carinho Serennity Katsuyami, Sweetencore, anatanotenshi.

Também quero avisar que estou fazendo um epílogo para essa fic. Logo eu estarei postando-a. Abaixo estão os comentários.

Beijos a todos e feliz 2008.

anatanotenshi  
2006-10-26

Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai!  
Q linda!  
Parabéns, sua fic tah d !  
TT quem me dera escrever taum bem assim... e a imaginação...  
ai, ai...  
AMEI!  
XD

Sweetencore  
2006-01-25

O.O! CA-RAM-BA.

Eu não sabia que era essa fic, eu já havia lido ela antes, mas eu tinha pego no geocities, e tava com o nome de "Garoto de Programa", e por muito tempo ela foi minha fic favorita, amei simplesmente tudo, e como no texto do geocities não tinha o nome da fic writer, eu não tinha como deixar comentários, mas aqui estou. E muito feliz, digasse de passagem.

Putz, só quero que saiba que a fic é simplesmente linda, sempre gosto desse tipo de fic que fazem as pessoas sofrerem, embora não seja completamente angst (angst não me agrada nenhum pouco).

Putz, acho que era "só" isso. Vou deixar você em paz agora, mas saiba que eu amo todas as suas fics, mesmo antes de saber que você era a autora dessa fic tão linda.

Bjos, Sweetencore.

Serennity Katsuyami  
2004-02-08

Nhai!  
Eu vou ser sincera com você: EU SIMPLESMENTE AMEI A FIC! Pena que ela é curta, mas está ótima. Foi super bem-escrita, a trama é linda, e eu chorei a maior parte do fim.  
Escreva sempre  
beijos  
Nitty

Beijos e até mais ('.')


End file.
